


Cardinal Virtues

by Jetrocketboy



Category: Casualty (TV), Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dofty, Dyfty if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Platonic Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetrocketboy/pseuds/Jetrocketboy
Summary: Things were going well for Lofty and Dom. They've been together for almost a year now and they couldn't be better. That is, until a serious accident puts one of their lives in danger. Will the pair find a way to deal with this sudden tragedy? Could a face from one's past lend a hand?





	Cardinal Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the canon is going to be a bit all over the place with this one. Characters that have left or are dead may appear, and those who are new may not, so apologies if that bothers you. I also have yet to see the more recent episodes of Casualty, so I am sorry if I don't mention certain events that happened.
> 
> Updates will not be regular. Chapters will come out as they are finished.
> 
> Enjoy!

The bright morning light seeped into the small bedroom, but did little to combat the chill that had taken over the flat. Dom slowly opened his eyes, still weary from the previous day. Him and Lofty had been scheduled on an overnight shift, and to the chagrin of both men, they couldn’t convince their superiors to let them off the hook this time. Dom shifted slightly in the bed to cover himself better with the blanket, but was careful not to wake the person still sleeping next to him. He might have still been tired, but he didn’t feel like he could go back under. So he instead decided to just lie there, and take in his surroundings.

 

Lofty’s flat was definitely smaller than his, but that didn’t mean he loved it any less. The place felt a lot more cozy and warm, and practically exuded a soothing atmosphere. They would often take turns with who’s place they would hang out at, but Dom preferred to be at Lofty’s, not that he would say it out loud. There was just something about the scattered clothing on the couches, the dirty dishes in the sink, and the takeout boxes left on the coffee table that made Dom feel like he was at home.

 

His home with Lofty. _Their_ home. He certainly liked the sound of that.

 

And with that particular train of thought, Dom’s eyes eventually drifted to Lofty’s resting figure. He could see his steadily rising and falling chest under the cotton sheets. Beneath that endearing mop of curls, his face was relaxed, but the lines from a stressful night had yet to fade away. ‘ _Poor Lofty_ ,’ thought Dom. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend so overworked before in the several months they’ve been together, and he resolved to make sure he never had to see him like that again. Sure, he knew Lofty couldn’t help himself when it came to treating patients, but everyone had their limit, and Dom could plainly see that he had hit his a long time ago.

 

Unfortunately for the two men, they had been scheduled again later today, and Dom knew it almost time for him to get up. Luckily, Lofty was assigned to afternoon duties, so he could relax a bit more. Dom himself was booked for the morning, so as cautiously as he could, he untangled himself from the clump of sheets he covered himself in. He could feel the warmth from Lofty escape his touch, only to be replaced by the cool air. As much as he wanted to stay in bed with him, there was paperwork waiting for him at hospital. Wanting his boyfriend to get as much rest as possible, Dom quietly stood and got dressed for the day. As Dom freshened up, he could hear Lofty move around in bed, probably in an attempt to wrap himself in more blankets, but when he peeked his head out of the toilet room, Lofty was still in a deep slumber, his cute head barely poking from the mound of blankets he bundled himself in.

 

Just as Dom was about to leave, he placed a light kiss upon Lofty’s forehead. “I’ll see you later, love.”

 

He could hear a low groan from Lofty as he turned away, and he decided to take that as a small farewell. Though the idea of climbing back in bed and snuggling with the other man did sound very appealing in that moment.

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet day in Keller. Dom was left with several piles of paperwork to fill out, and the lack of patients meant that he had no excuse not to do them. The words eventually started to blend into a jumbled mess of letters and numbers, and Dom’s focus had strayed elsewhere. He placed down his pen in the gutter of the folder that was currently in front of him, and ran his hands over his scruffy face. He’d need to shave that off soon. Although, Lofty had told him once that he liked the feel of his beard, whether they were kissing or just pressed together. Maybe he’ll keep it for his sake. Dom wondered what Lofty would look like with a beard. The image was quite humorous, and he chuckled a bit to himself as he imagined his boyfriend’s theoretical hairy face. He had always kept up with the light stubble that cast a faint shadow along his jawline, and while Dom wouldn’t want to change that for a second, he still pondered if he could convince Lofty to grow it out.

 

For better or worse, Essie appeared through the office window and gave a small knock, pulling Dom out of his reverie.

 

“Come in!”

 

The short nurse opened the door and closed it behind her as she walked in casually. “How are the papers coming along?”

 

“Oh, you know. It’s a slow process, but I’m getting through it.” Dom leaned back in his chair to stretch, letting out an exaggerated moan as he closed his eyes, which made Essie giggle. He kept them closed for a bit until she spoke again.

 

“Sacha and I were thinking of going to Albie’s later on. Would you like to join us?”

 

“What’s the occasion?” Dom asked with a quizzical look, his hands still behind his head.

 

“Nothing, really. Just thought it be nice to have a couple of drinks. Maybe even plan for Christmas, with it coming up and everything.” Essie replied as she sat down in a nearby chair. The look on her face was somewhat pleading, as if she really wanted Dom to be there.

 

“Eh, why the hell not. I’m in. Can Lofty come, too?”

 

Essie practically jumped in her chair with joy as she clapped her hands at Dom’s response. “Yes, of course Lofty can join us. Wouldn’t feel the same without him.”

 

Dom visibly smiled, and he couldn’t wait to spend the night surrounded by the people he loved most. If only Lofty were here to take part in their conversation. As the two of them fell into comfortable silence, Dom’s eyes took a glance at his desk clock. It was already nearly two o’clock, and a certain someone had yet to arrive.

 

“Hey, Essie, did you see Lofty on your way here?” Dom tried not to let the worry seep through his words. When had the time flown by so quickly?

 

His attempts apparently failed, because Essie was already suspicious. “No, I don’t believe I did. Why? Is something up?”

 

“No, no, it’s not a big deal,” Dom stammered, trying not to fret Essie. “But I mean, it’s already forty minutes past one, and Lofty usually makes a point to be punctual.”

 

“Well, you two did just come from an overnight shift.” At this point, Essie had stood and made her way behind Dom. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and pressed gently. “Maybe he’s just tired.”

 

Dom tried to relax into the much needed massage. “Yeah, you’re right. I did let him sleep in because he looked like he needed it.”

 

“See? He probably wanted a few extra minutes in bed.” After she finished speaking, Essie’s pager went off. She removed her hands, and went to look at the message. “Oh, I’m needed elsewhere. I’ll see you later, alright?”

 

“Yeah, see you.”

 

Essie approached the office door, but her hand lingered above the handle. She looked back at Dom with concern across her face. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

 

Dom nodded his head, and gave a small smile. “Yes, thank you.”

 

At that, Essie returned the smile with one of her own, and she made her way out back to her patients.

 

Dom released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, and leaned forward to place his arms atop the folder he quite frankly forgot about. He let his head rest on the palms of hands, and tried to refocus on the papers in front of him. Lofty would show up with time, so Dom told himself not to think about it too much. Because, surely, everything was fine with him, right?

 

* * *

 

Lofty was roused from his deep slumber by the incessant beeping and rumbling of his phone. As he reached a heavy arm out of the mound of blankets he buried himself in, the cold air practically snapped at his skin. Quickly, Lofty pressed the golden snooze button, and returned to his sleeping position. That was the fifth time now that he had asked for another ‘ _ten more minutes_ ’. He really should get to work, people will wonder where he is. Patients, too, are probably in need, and Lofty couldn’t abandon them for the pleasures of sleep. What got him to uncover his face, though, was the thought of seeing Dom. He yearned for those moments when they could take care of people together, working smoothly as if they were connected parts of a machine. Two cogs, if you will.

 

Slowly and reluctantly did Lofty sit up and drag his feet over the side of the bed. He blinked and closed his eyes, rubbing his knuckles over them. The light of the afternoon sun flowed through the window, and Lofty stretched his arms above his head. He gave an obnoxious yawn that Dom would have playfully scolded him for, and finally made his way across the room. After doing his morning routine in the bathroom, Lofty then changed into a new set of clothes at a steady pace. His eyes were still a bit droopy, but he tried to wake himself up with some ice water. He’ll definitely need to stop by Pulses for a proper coffee.

 

Grabbing his coat from a hanger by the door, Lofty proceeded to exit his flat and went down the stairwell to approach the building’s bike rack. His bicycle used to be a bright red, but over time the hues have faded away, leaving behind more of a brown color. He really should invest in a new bicycle. If he tried hard enough, he could probably imply to Dom that a bike would be a nice Christmas present. Maybe he could get one for Dom too, and then they would be able to ride to work together. Or to the park. Or anywhere really. These thoughts continued to stir in Lofty’s head as he unhooked his bicycle and began pedaling down the path to the hospital.

 

The wintry air pelted at Lofty’s skin as he biked along the road. It was barely snowing, with only a few flakes floating down from the sky, but he knew it had the chance of getting worse later on. He quickened his pace, but he failed to realize his drowsiness might not make that the safest option.

 

The route he usually took wasn’t supposed to busy. He guessed that, since he overslept and it was already afternoon, more cars would be around at this time. That would explain the unfamiliar traffic on the streets, and Lofty tried to keep a lookout as rode. His exhaustion was undoubtedly taking its toll on him now, and he struggled to focus on the road in front of him. His eyes started to hang low against his will and, for a few seconds, he acquiesced and closed them.

 

This was a decision Lofty regretted when the sound of screeching tires pierced his eardrums. His eyes ripped open as the blinding lights of an incoming car entered his vision. He couldn’t even yell a warning to the driver before the vehicle turned and skidded in a futile attempt to dodge Lofty. It was for naught, and his body collided with the side of the truck. He was violently knocked off his bicycle and thrown onto the hard pavement of the road. He slid along the iced street with his hands clutching his side, agony shooting through every single part of him. As he slowed to a stop, he hoped for a second this had put some distance between him and the car. Unfortunately, the truck kept lurching forward, and the pit in his stomach grew exponentially larger as the vehicle started to tip over. Lofty strained to back away, but the slippery ground combined with the excruciating pain made the effort fruitless. He didn’t make it more than one meter back before the truck toppled onto its side, crushing Lofty’s leg beneath its weight. A tormented scream escaped his mouth, and his back arched as he laid sprawled on the rugged asphalt. He could barely feel the glass puncturing his skin, and the blood that leaked under the car left little to the imagination.

 

The pain became too much for Lofty, and the last thing he saw as he sunk into unconsciousness were the blurry red sirens of an ambulance.

 

* * *

 

The coffee machine was broken. That was the second thing Dylan noticed as he entered the Emergency Department’s staff room. The first was that somebody had moved the magnet on his locker to the point where it was crooked. It was probably an accident, but that didn’t mean Dylan was any less peeved. Nearly everyone should have known what that little fridge ornament meant to him, and they should have been more careful.

 

Dylan briskly approached his locker, eyes still trained on the magnet. He reached one hand from his hip and reverently, yet gently, straightened the object out. The plastic glass was cold to the touch, but it still imparted a feeling of solace. Dylan ran a finger over the text, and read the first pair of words repeatedly.

 

‘ _Keep calm_ ’. ‘ _Keep calm_ ’. ‘ _Keep calm_ ’.

 

Flashes of Ben passed through his head as Dylan kept staring at the fridge magnet, and he couldn’t help but recall the marvelous friendship he had with the other man. It was strange at first, almost irritating. He wasn’t able to understand Ben’s compassion, not only for his patients, but for him, as well. Dylan simply didn’t feel worthy of that kind of fondness, but as the months passed by he grew more accepting of Ben. However, by the time he felt that deeper connection, things had to go wrong. It took the death of a person for Dylan to realize he wanted more, and even then it was too late. Ben was gone before he knew it, and he treated him poorly during what he presumed to be their final interaction. He did his best not to linger on that thought. The memory of the nurse was too precious to him, and the regret of their last day together was not an emotion he wanted to feel at work.

 

The door behind him suddenly burst open as Robyn hurriedly stepped inside. As Dylan turned to face her, he could see the distress that plagued her expression. He got the sense that something was seriously wrong.

 

“Dylan, you’re needed in Resus,” Robyn let out with a shaky breath.

 

“I’m going on break right now—” Dylan couldn’t get much out before Robyn interrupted.

 

“Please, Dylan, it’s important!”

 

“Can’t you get another doctor? Who is so important that they need me on my break?”

 

Robyn hesitated for a brief second, before speaking in a hushed voice. “It’s Lofty.”

 

Dylan stood still for a moment, thinking his ears had betrayed him. It couldn’t be him. It shouldn’t. “Pardon me? Did you just say it was...”

 

Tears escaped Robyn’s eyes as she took a sharp intake of breath. “I’m sorry Dylan. I wish it wasn’t true, but it’s him. It’s Lofty. He’s been in an accident.”

 

Dylan’s stomach dropped as dread instantly spread through his entire being. He legs felt weak, and he almost thought his breakfast might make its way up his throat.

 

“Take me to him,” Dylan said with waning confidence.

 

The pair rushed through the ED to get to Resus, and through the windows, he could see him. Dylan’s fears were confirmed as he burst through the doors, and the man he never thought he’d get to see again was being transferred onto one of the beds by the paramedics and nurses. Ben looked absolutely terrible. Cuts littered his face and his arms were badly scraped. But the worst offender was his leg. The wrappings might have made it hard to see the full extent of the damage, but the blood that had permeated through the white fabric and the shards of glass that stuck out disgusted Dylan nonetheless.

 

He hated seeing Ben like this. No one deserved these kinds of injuries.

 

The perpetual beeping of the machines around Dylan pulled him back to reality. Urgently, he approached Ben’s still body, which was surrounded by concerned faces. Among them was Rita, who had lingered beside the bed even after the transferral.

 

“Talk to me, Rita.” When the senior nurse didn’t respond, Dylan tried again more forcefully, struggling to keep his professional composure. “Rita!”

 

“R-Right, sorry. Um… male casualty, unconscious, weak pulse and respiration, fractured left leg. There’s also a suspicion of heavy internal injuries.” She stuttered, still apparently in shock of Ben’s condition.

 

Dylan pushed past the surrounding crowd, and briefly closed his eyes before he could catch a glance at Ben’s face. His heart was pounding against his chest, and his legs could give out at anytime, but he wasn’t about to give up. He took a deep breath before reopening his eyes, and just stared at the man laying in front of him.

 

It was Ben. It was really him.

 

“Dylan, aren’t you going to do something?!” He heard Robyn cry.

 

“Yes…Yes, right.” Of course he was going to do something. He got to work with the unwavering resolve that he was going to do everything in his power to help Ben.

 

* * *

 

It was mid-afternoon and Dom still had yet to hear from Lofty. His shift was about to end, so he didn’t stop himself from wandering down to the Acute Assessment Unit to see if he couldn’t find him there.

 

As he climbed down the stairwell, he heard the weeping of a distraught woman. Dom rounded the corner, and he saw Robyn sitting on the steps. Her head was down in her arms, which were wrapped around her raised legs.

 

Dom couldn’t just stand there and watch her, so he softly called out: “Robyn? What’s happened?”

 

At first he thought she didn’t hear him, but after Dom had sat beside the stout nurse, she responded without looking up.

 

“I’m so sorry Dom. It’s… It’s…” Robyn sputtered. She eventually raised her head up to meet his. The rims of her eyes were red, and streaks of tears poured down the sides of her cheeks. “It’s Lofty.”

 

In that moment, Dom’s paranoia had increased ten fold. What had happened to Lofty that upset Robyn this much? He wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he had to ask. “Hey, hey, Robyn, it’s okay. Can you tell me what’s wrong with Lofty?”

 

She broke down into tears once again. “I’m sorry, Dom. He’s… He’s been admitted into… the ED.”

 

If Lofty was put under the care of the ED, then that could only mean something bad. How bad, though, was what Dom still needed to know. “The ED? Why is he there?”

 

“He was involved in a…” Robyn’s breath hitched as she held back another sob. “An accident… with a car.”

 

Dom was left speechless. He didn’t know what to say at that, and his chest felt like it was going to cave in on itself. His breathing became erratic as horrible thoughts swarmed his mind. He felt some of his own tears coming, but he refused to let any of them fall. Until he saw Lofty for himself, he needed to stay calm.

 

“Robyn, where is Lofty now?” Dom whispered after a long few minutes, being careful not to upset Robyn anymore than she already is.

 

“He’s still in theatre, but he should be out soon.”

 

“Okay, when he is, do you mind taking me to him?”

 

She gave a small nod. “Sure.”

 

Robyn had stopped sobbing as she leaned into Dom. He put an arm around the nurse, and held her tight. His eyes, too, were stinging, tears threatening to be shed. Dom was determined to be there for him when his boyfriend was okay. Because he believed it; that Lofty was going to alright; that this wasn’t a big deal. Was he being naive? Perhaps.

 

But he had to be strong, no matter what he told himself. For Lofty.


End file.
